Hammer
''Super Smash Bros.'' series (special move) |anime = #J56/#E56 - #J79/#E79 - #J88/#E88 |type = Weaponry |hat = A twisted cord of blue and white fabric tied around his head. |elements = Fire |powers = Pounds Stakes, destroys Metal Blocks, lights fuses. Can destroy the dirt in Heavy Mole's arena. |icon = |enemies = Dygclops (orange) |mini-bosses = Bonkers |bosses = Masked Dedede's offered hammer ( ) |helper = Bonkers |amiibo = King Dedede}} Hammer is one of Kirby's special Copy Abilities, first appearing in Kirby's Adventure. General Information Hammer is a very powerful weapon, and is the heaviest direct hitter among Kirby's normal abilities; most normal enemies are instantly KO'd in a single hit. It also usually boasts considerable damage potential with all of its moves against mid-bosses and regular bosses, making it very desirable in Boss Endurance events. Hammer is one of the few abilities that can not be found by inhaling a common enemy. It is most commonly obtained from Bonkers, a mid-boss. Otherwise, it can be obtained via Mix, the Copy Essence behind the golden door in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, or by finding the Copy Essence Deluxe in Kirby Super Star and its remake. Orange Dygclops from Heavy Mole also give the Hammer ability. Hammer's hat did not debut in Kirby Super Star, which was the first game to feature ability hats, unlike the other abilities featured in the game. Rather, its hat was first seen in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, in which it is shown to be a cord of twisted blue and white fabric. This design has been used in the games since Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and is based on a Hachimaki headband, a type of traditional headband associated with laborers in Japan (who often use hammers). The hammer itself looks similar to King Dedede's mallet, with a shorter handle. There are two instances where the design for Hammer Kirby is different. The first is Hammer Kirby's brief appearance in a trailer for the canceled Kirby GCN, where the ability features a hard hat, though this has not yet appeared in the series properly. The other instance is in Kirby: Planet Robobot, where custom Hammer Kirby appears to closely resemble King Dedede; Kirby's skin is blue and he has orange feet, and he dons King Dedede's red cap. This variation of the Hammer ability can only be accessed by scanning the ''Kirby'' series King Dedede amiibo. During Team Kirby Clash and Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Hammer (referred to as Hammer Lord) is one of the four roles Kirby can choose from. In this iteration, the Hammer Lord still retains the raw power that the ability gives, but has reduced movement capabilities. The Hammer Lord moves and attacks much slower than normal, and cannot fly; attempting to do so will only cause Kirby to immediately get tired and descend. Hammer Flip is now a chargeable move, and can be charged to up to 3 levels. In Kirby Air Ride, the Hammer Copy Ability is not present, but is referenced in the form of a power-up in Top Ride. When it is collected, it spins vigorously around the user's Air Ride Machine, knocking anyone who comes in contact with it around. It is also one of the few abilities that may be used in the water, along with Sword, Parasol, UFO, Master, Spear, and Bell. Move Set Attacks Damage Values ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Move Set Video Elemental Attributes in Kirby Star Allies ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ]] Kirby uses Hammer as his side special move in the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]], starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. Rather than swinging it vertically like he does in most games, Kirby swings the hammer horizontally, similar to what he does with the Hammer Flip move (but without the fire). It's slower than Kirby's other attacks but can K.O. characters with an already high damage percentage. However, it has a notable sourspot that makes the move very difficult to land. When used in the air, Kirby swings the hammer around him, like he does in most games. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he spins vertically once, but in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he spins horizontally twice, similar to Hammer Swing. While the move in Super Smash Bros. Melee is closer to what he does in the games (which also provides good combo potential and damage racking), in Super Smash Bros. Brawl the move is a bit stronger and beneficial, having no need for a precise sweet spot to launch foes out of the arena. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, King Dedede uses an attack called Jet Hammer, which is similar to the Hammer Flip attack, but instead of the hammer bursting into flames, it opens to reveal a jet engine within. This move does more damage depending on how long Dedede charges it up before releasing. If held down too long, though, it will rapidly damage the king. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, his side special can now be charged up and its fully charged version is referred to as Hammer Flip. Kirby can now not only charge up his hammer, but can also move around at a slower speed and jump mid-charge much like the aforementioned Jet Hammer. Upon charging it enough, it will set fire. Charging too long will start damaging Kirby, similarly to King Dedede's Jet Hammer (but just like it, damage will also stop racking up when Kirby is at 100%). Unleashing it when Kirby has brought his hammer further behind himself will initiate the aforementioned Hammer Flip move (where it is instead an upwards swing, which even has enough power to nearly break shields and gives Kirby super armor/launch resistance just as he unleashes it). If released at any other stage of the charging period, it will swing just like previous games (though this version is much weaker than in previous installments). While used in midair, the move works similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl’s version and he can still charge it like so, only the attack is weaker in midair if not fully charged. The midair version also no longer halts momentum, losing much of its effectiveness from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kirby can change his Hammer Flip using Custom Moves. Kirby can now also use Hammer Bash or Giant Hammer. Hammer Bash acts like it did in the previous games, but sends opponents skyward. Giant Hammer is simply a bigger and more powerful Hammer Flip move, but it's much slower. This move is similar to the one Kirby obtains with the Hammer Scroll. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Obtained by inhaling King Dedede's signature mallet or Bonkers's hammer, Hammer Kirby in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! retains all of its game characteristics—most notably the ability to dish out a lot of damage very fast. The hammer's ends have a red star on a green background instead of yellow on pink as in the games, and the headband is completely white instead of alternating white and blue. Kirby has all the same attacks from Kirby Super Star including the most powerful, Hammer Throw, which also causes Kirby to lose the ability. During the transformation sequence, Kirby first ties the band around his forehead, and then a variety of different old fashioned tools appear in his hands, including a cleaver, a sodegarami, an ax, a rake, a sasumata, and a yubi-bou. He cycles through them as he poses, before the hammer appears. Transformation Sequence Appearances *Dedede's Pet Threat (First Use) *Goin' Bonkers *Shell-Shocked Flavor Texts Related Quotes Names in Other Languages The meaning of the Hammer ability stays constant throughout all other languages, every name meaning ''Hammer. The Japanese name is ハンマー (Hanmā); the German name is Hammer; the Spanish name is Martillo; the French name is Marteau; the Italian name is Martello; and the Chinese name is 锤子 (Chuízi). Trivia *This is one of the only four abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe to be able to break ice blocks, the others are Fire, Fighter, and Circus. *According to director Shinya Kumazaki, the Hammer ability was inspired by King Dedede's own hammer from Kirby's Dream Land.Miiverse *The flavor text from Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot seems to imply the hammer that Kirby uses is from King Dedede. This may be a reference to the Hammer ability being inspired by King Dedede's hammer. *Hammer's alternate costume in Kirby Fighters Deluxe lets Kirby wear Moundo EX's headband. It also turns his hammer solid gray like Moundo EX's body, and changes its hit sound effects to metallic sounds. *The two localized versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U have a different way of referring to Kirby's side special move. The North American version refers to the overall move as "Hammer Flip". While in the European version, the overall move in general is instead called "Hammer" like in previous Super Smash Bros. games, and only the fully charged version is known as "Hammer Flip". *Hammer is the only Copy Ability in the series to have a Super Ability in Kirby's Return in Dream Land, but not have a Robobot Armor mode in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The combination of a braided Japanese headband and a comically oversized wooden mallet is strongly reminiscent of Hammerin' Harry, the main character of a video game and pachinko series by Irem that begun in 1990. Harry is known as Gen-san in Japan, as well as in the English localization of the 2008 PSP game Hammerin' Hero. *Triple Hammer still exists in the code of Kirby: Planet Robobot. However, the move cannot be performed through means other than hacking. This is also true of Revolution Beam and Spinning Fire Breath. *In BYE-BYE BOXBOY!, the comic So Close, Yet... depicts Qbby trying on Kirby's Hammer Ability Hat and carrying the hammer itself. The comic ends with him turning around to find Kirby watching him. *In all Japanese translations, Hammer Flip is known as the 鬼ごろし火炎ハンマー (Oni-Goroshi Kaen Hanmaa), literally, "Demon killing Flame Hammer". Artwork KA Hammer.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Hammerkirby.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Hammerkirby2.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:hammer.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_Hammer.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:KSqSq Hammer.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' hammer.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Hammer_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Hammer_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' TKCD hammer lord artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Gallery KA_Hammer_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Hammer_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Hammer.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirby GCN Hammer.PNG|''Kirby GCN'' (cancelled) KSqSq_Hammer_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Hammer.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD_Hammer.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Hammer.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR_Hammer.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Hammer_Custom.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (custom Hammer) Hammer KBR.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Screen-hammer.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' hammer.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites Ability Kirby Hammer Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Ability Kirby Hammer 2879.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Hammer 15590.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror/''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:KSSU Hammer Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons image:Adv hammer.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Hammer Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:HammericonKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:HammericonKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:HammericonKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' HammerIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:KRtDL Hammer icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' File:KTD_Icon_Hammer.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' File:KTD_Hammer_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' References de:Hammer es:Martillo fr:Marteau it:Martello ja:ハンマー zh:锤子 Category:Copy Ability Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Roles in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities